


The Damned

by SnowyWaffles



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trigger Warnings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWaffles/pseuds/SnowyWaffles
Summary: Imagine being raped and left alone to die in streets. Your savoir comes in the form of Gotham's most wanted criminal. What will happen once the two of you start to get closer?





	1. Chapter 1

_“Damn Bats…”_

The Joker ran back to where he had stashed his car, the streets of Gotham were cold and quiet. The snow was falling softly and starting to cover the ground. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket, wanting to get out of the area as fast as possible. He pulled open his car door and was about to get inside. That’s when he heard something, like a small rodent or something. The more he listened the more he realized that it was bigger than some mouse. Sighing, he stepped away from his car, leaving the door open as he neared the sound.

A girl laid against the wall of a dirty building, she was missing her shoes and her clothes looked like they had been torn apart to give access to her body. She was shivering and the sound he’d heard was her crying. He stared at her for a few seconds, before he turned around and went back to his car. She wasn’t his responsibility so he didn’t have time to waste on her. He got into his vehicle and started it. He pulled out of the alley and onto the streets. An image of the girl flashed into his head. Instant guilt filled him, something he wasn’t used to. He growled and drove back into the alley, pulling up right in front of her. He got out and rounded the car, kneeling in front of her.

He shrugged his purple coat off of himself and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him, the bruises on her neck now visible. He reached his hand out to her and she weakly took it. He picked her up and gently placed her into the passengers side of the car.

“Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this…” he sighed, looking her over before he got into the car.  


* * *

It didn’t take them long to get to his penthouse apartment. You didn’t understand why he’d brought you here. You knew who he was, of course. But that didn’t make the situation any better. You both got into the elevator and you glanced around nervously as you were now stuck in a closed in space with this dangerous criminal. You put your arms through the sleeves of his coat and held it closed around yourself. Something about it made you feel safe, made it was just his scent that remained on it. When it reached the desired floor, the elevator binged and you nearly jumped out of your skin. The Joker didn’t wait for you as he stepped out of the elevator and into the luxurious apartment.

After a few moments, you followed after him, looking around at everything. Frost stepped over to the two of you, giving his boss a confused look as he noticed you wearing his coat.

“I’ll explain later, show her to the bathroom,” he growled, moving into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of expensive looking liquor.

“Sure thing, Boss.” He smiled softly at the you, ushering you to follow him down the hallway. You did and were glad that Frost hadn’t tried to make too much conversation. He pushed open the door to the huge bathroom and held it open for you as you entered before him. You looked back at him, uncertainty plaguing your face.

“Feel free to clean yourself up, use anything you like and take your time.”

You nodded, walking over to a sliding door that acted as a courtesy wall. It had fogged glass that kept you from seeing through. You slid it along the track and gaped at the beautiful claw foot tub. You carefully stepped toward it, turning on the water before you noticed the shelf of bath soap and lotions. A lot of them were intended for men, you picked one up and held it up to your nose. Taking a deep breath, you inhaled the scent, immediately recognizing it from the scent on the coat. You put it back on the shelf and that’s when you noticed a small amount of female products that had been placed purposely behind the others. They looked used but neglected for what looked like months. You couldn’t help but wonder who they had belonged to. You smelt on of them, shrugging and then pouring a generous amount into the rising water.

The subtle scent enveloped the room as the water continued to rise. You carefully took the heavy alligator coat and hung it on a hook by the bathroom entrance. Making sure to avoid the mirrors that covered the mass majority of bathroom, you slowly peeled your ripped clothes from yourself. Bruises covered your skin and your body still ached from the assault. You frowned and walked over to the sliding door, pulling it closed to give yourself more privacy. The tub was now full and you turned the water off, slowly lowering yourself into the scalding hot water. It stung, burning your skin but you didn’t care. The pain didn’t bother you, not after everything you went through.

* * *

“So, are you going to tell me who our little guest is?”

J growled at Frosts continuous push at subject. “I told you, I found her in some alley. Looks like she was attacked, _raped_ , most likely.”

Frost nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Why bring her here?”

Joker looked away, towards the floor. He couldn’t even answer it himself, he just knew that he couldn’t just drive off after seeing you like that. He shrugged and leaned back against the counter. “Who knows.”

* * *

You weren’t sure how long you’d been in the bath for but the water had started to turn cold. You frowned and pulled yourself up from the tub, grabbing a towel and making quick work of drying yourself off. Sliding open the divider, you automatically walked over to where you had left your clothes. Your eyes went wide as you realized that they were gone, someone had to of came into the room and taken them. You quickly turned around to where you had hung up the Jokers coat, only to find it missing as well. You felt the blood drain from your face, the fear of possibly being attacked again being the only scenario you could imagine.

You started to pace the length of the bathroom, your arms wrapped around yourself as you did. You stopped in front of the door, swallowing hard as you reached out and turned the handle. Carefully, you pulled the door open, clutching your towel to your body. In front of the door, placed on the floor, was a black box. You knelt down to pick it up, you moved the large bow to the side as you read the tag.

_“To Snow Bunny, Love J.”_

You glanced down both sides of the hallway before you crept back into the bathroom, pulling the ribbon from the box so you could get at the contents inside. Inside was a purple silk nightgown, outlined in black lace. It wasn’t overly revealing so you didn’t really think that his intentions were to see your body. Under the night gown, there was a floor-length gold robe and some undergarments that looked about your size. You smiled to yourself and hung it up the robe as you got dressed. You found the hairdryer and quickly dried your hair, suddenly feeling as if you were taking too long.

You swept your hair over your shoulder and pulled the robe on, tying the slash closed. You could tell just by the feel of the material that everything was expensive and high end.

_Why was Gothams most wanted criminal being so kind to you?_

_What did he want?_

You left the bathroom and tried to remember your way back to the kitchen. The closer you got, the more you could hear voices.

“Does she remind you of _her_?”

You heard a familiar growl, followed by a bottle smashing. “Don’t bring her up, don’t tempt me to cut out your tongue, Frost.”

“Sorry, Boss. Just curious,” you could hear Frost laugh as you got closer.

You stepped into the entrance of the kitchen and Jokers eyes were on you instantly, they didn’t stay too long however. Just long enough to see how the clothes fit you. “I knew you two were about the same size,” he mumbled, finishing his drink.

Frost looked at you then to his boss, a smirk on his face from his comment.

“Shut up,” he glared at his henchman, moving from the kitchen and into the sitting room.

Frost looked to you, his smirk softening into a smile. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

You thought about it for a moment, “T-Tea please.”

“She finally speaks.”

You turned your head to where the Joker was grinning at you. He was leaning back into the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. You looked away, fiddling with your hands as you waited for your cup of tea.

“Here you are,” Frost handed you the small cup and you smiled.

“Thank you,” you held up under your nose and breathed in the warm scent.

You noticed the Joker stand, his fingers combing through his green hair. His eyes met yours and you felt your heart skip, making you look away.

“Im not going to ask you what happened, because I doubt you want to relive it.” He moved towards the stairs that lead up to another floor of the apartment, his hand gripped the railing as his eyes landed on you one more time. “Not to mention…” he looked away. “That I have enough darks thoughts of my own plaguing my mind already.”

You swallowed hard before you spoke, “T-Thank you…”

“You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Frost will show you to your room.” He started to climb the stairs, before too long, he disappeared from sight.

You looked to Frost, “Does he pick up little strays often?”

Frost chuckled, a soft grin on his face. “No, you’re the _first_.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Please, stop…I don’t want this…”_

You flung up into a sitting position, your hand clutching the front of your nightgown. Soft pants escaped from you as your (e/c) orbs darted around the room, trying to understand where you were. You’re head pounded as your realized that your bad dream was nothing compared to the nightmare you’d actually experienced only the other day. Your skin was cold despite the sticky sweat that covered your body.

You inhaled slowly, trying to calm yourself. Concentrating on your breathing, trying to think of anything, _anything_ , but that night. You didn’t want to remember any of it, you wanted to forget.

**Forget and move on.**

You pulled the covers from your body and pulled yourself from the bed. As soon as your feet touched the floor, your legs threatened to give out on you. You moved toward the door on shaky legs, forcing them to carry your weight. Pain coated your body like a tight suit, restricting your movements and tightening around you to ensure you didn’t forget.  


You bite down on your lip, forcing yourself to shove back the pain as you reached the kitchen. The sight of green made you suddenly remember who’s apartment you were in. You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting. He seemed to notice you as he continued doing whatever it was that he was doing.

“Well if it isn’t the little _snow bunny_.”

He didn’t even look up at you, his eyes focused on his task. You stepped lightly towards where he was, making sure to hide your pain as you did. “You’re up pretty early?”

“Actually,” he finally looked up at you. Your heart nearly stopped as you took note of the beautiful blue orbs that seemed to stare into your soul. “I’m up pretty _late_.” You raised an eyebrow at him, he leaned against the surface of the counter that separated the two of you.

“I haven’t slept yet,” he explained before his eyes moved off of you.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” you pulled yourself up into one of the many chairs that lined the island.

“Are you hungry?” The foreign words left his mouth and you almost ask him to repeat himself.

“No,” you said quickly.

His eyebrow raised as you both heard the rumble that sounded from your stomach. Your cheeks went red as he smirked. “Liar.”

You pouted and looked away. “Well, maybe…I’m a _little_ hungry.”

He turned around and flipped the stove on. You watched the muscles in his shoulders flex as he went about making breakfast for the two of you. His skin was so pale, different from anything you’d ever seen. You wondered if the rumors of how he became like this were true. _Something chemicals_. You couldn’t remember. That was when you noticed his top half was bare, completely bare. A pair of comfy looking black sweat pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips as if they were begging for you to stare.

The moment your desire in him started to rise, you remember what had happened to you just the other night. The last time you trusted a man had ended in him forcing himself on you and leaving you for dead. Flashes of memories harassed you until you felt numb again. You squeezed your eyes closed, willing the pain away. When you opened them again, blue eyes were staring at you. His expression was unreadable. That was the worse part. You wished you knew what he was thinking, what he wanted from you. Men did nothing unless they were planning to get something out of it.

He turned back around and you eyed him with misplaced hate. In the back of your mind, you knew better. You knew that if he had wanted to hurt you, he would of already done it. He was the Joker, he wasn’t afraid of some stupid little girl.

That was how he probably saw you.

**A stupid little girl.**

A stupid little girl who let herself get raped.

You ground your teeth together, your throat stung from the bile that threatened to expel from you. You forced it back and tried to force back the painful memories along with it. There was a knife block sitting on the counter beside you, how did you fail to notice it until now. You eyed it for a long time before you reached out and gripped the handle of one. You didn’t feel the tears that were now building in your eyes. You dropped down from your seat, moving towards him. You gripped the handle of the knife so hard that your hand ached. Your eyes never left him. He had just taken a coffee mug out of the cabinet and was now pouring steaming coffee into it.

**Now.**

You lunged forward, ready to feel the knife enter him, ripping through his flesh and making him feel the same pain you had felt. A hand grasped your wrist and twisted it until you were forced to drop the knife entirely. You watched it fall to the ground, as if your only hope for survival was gone. When your eyes moved back to him, he was watching you with a cold expression.

“What were you planning on doing?” He asked, his voice calm.

“H-Hurt you…before you had a chance to hurt me…” you whimpered, the tears already streaming down your cheeks.

His eyes never left yours, “I’m going to let you go now, if you try to attack me again. I will hurt you…” his gaze was dangerous as he released your wrist. You held it against your chest, rubbing it with your other hand as your eyes stayed on him. “Now, I understand that you went through some trauma yesterday. I’ve been waiting for ya to try something all night. But let’s be clear, if you’re going to stay here, then you can’t be trying to kill me.”

You nodded, “I-I’m sorry…”

He shook his head and handed you to the coffee. “It’s fine.” You gladly took the cup as you watched him pick up the knife and toss it in the sink. His eyes returned to you, “Should I hide them so you can’t attack me again?”

You shook your head, noticing the small smirk on his lips. He stepped forward, closing the distance between you two. “You don’t have to worry. As much as I am a criminal, with quite the reputation, I don’t force myself onto woman. I like it when they ask, _beg_ , for me.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up and you stepped back from him. He chuckled and went back to cooking. You moved towards the window, wiping your cheeks with the sleeves of the gold robe you wore. You were surprised, one minute you wanted to sleep with him then the next you wanted to kill him. And he didn’t even care. You had expected him to hit you, or at the very least yell at you. You smiled to yourself, glad that the air between you two had been cleared. You didn’t feel 100% safe, but you knew that one day you would.

“Who would guess that the infamous Joker lives in an apartment in the middle of Gotham City,” you suddenly said as you watched the people below.

“It’s a penthouse,” he corrected. “And it’s better to hide in plain sight then it is to hide where people expect you to be.”

“That is true,” you smiled softly, sipping at your hot coffee.

You turned to look in his direction, surprised to see him placing a plate of food onto the counter of the island where you had been seated earlier.

“I have mass chaos to cause around the city today, so I’ll leave Frost here to look after you.”

You walked over and sat down, nibbling at a piece of toast. “Shouldn’t you get some rest before you go out causing ‘mass chaos’?”

He smirked at you, “Evil never sleeps.”


	3. Chapter 3

The living room was dark and cold as it continued to snow outside. The heavy curtains were pulled back and there was light being streamed in from the street lamps.

_You weren’t sure how many days you’d spent in this penthouse. All you knew was that you felt safe living with this dangerous criminal. He’d come and go as he pleased and always reminded you that you could leave anytime you wanted. You knew that you weren’t his prisoner, you were his guest. You always found yourself wondering why he let you stay, you were basically a freeloader._

You pulled your blanket tighter around yourself, a warm cup of tea loitered in your hands as you neglected to drink from it. You could hear the footsteps in the kitchen but you didn’t move or acknowledge them. You heard a cabinet close and the steps got closer.

“What are you doing out here so late?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” you lied, bringing the cup up to your lips so you could take a sip.

You heard him sigh as he plopped down beside you on the couch. “Still a bad liar as ever.”

You felt your body tense as you realized that this was the closest you’d allowed anyone to be since you were attacked. You could feel your cheeks heating up a bit but you blamed the warm tea.

“So why are you really up this late?” You could feel his eyes on you but you didn’t look in his direction.

“Nightmares,” you admitted.

He nodded in understanding, you knew that he was about to brush you off. More so for your sake, he knew that it wasn’t something that you wanted to talk about. “I don’t expect you to want to talk-”

You cut him off by finally looking at him. Your eyes were sad and longing for you to run away from the situation. But you fought it, “C-Could I…”

He was definitely surprised and didn’t bother to hide it. “If it’ll help ease your mind.”

You told him everything. How your boyfriend had taken you out to dinner and how everything had been fine until he’d revealed his true reasons for coming out to that part of Gotham. He’d brought you outside to the alley. How he and his friends attacked and raped you, only to leave you there to die in the snow.

Your body shook as you spoke, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. You fiddled with your hands as they laid in your lap. When you finally looked up at him, he could see the pain in your eyes. Uncharacteristically, he pulled you into his arms. Your blanket fell from your body and you felt the cold air engulf you.

“They’ll never hurt you again…” he whispered.

“They already did and that’s the problem,” you said bitterly.

You forced yourself to look up at him and you realized how close his face was to your own. Close enough that you could feel his breath on your lips. You felt you eyes starting to drift closed as you prepared yourself. But he pulled away, letting you and quickly standing.

You stared up at him curiously, not quite sure what had just happened. He adjusted his shirt and walked towards the door. “You should try to get some sleep.”

“Where are you going?”

He looked back at you, his eyes cold. “Out.”

You watched him leave, feeling awful about what had just happened. You pulled the blanket back onto your shoulders, curling up in it as you looked back to the window.

_Had you done something wrong?_

* * *

The Joker drove down the streets, music blaring through the speakers as broke a number of driving laws. His hand ran over the length of his face. Shaking his head, he looked at himself through the mirror before looking away. He’d almost kissed you. Normally he’d never show resistant towards a woman but you were different. He didn’t want to scare you away. He didn’t understand what he felt for you, it was something he’d never experienced before. Hell, you tried to kill him only days before. Now he was trying to kiss you?

“What is she doing to me…”


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of Gotham blurred as his car sped through them. Light snow hit the body of the vehicle but melted away quickly upon impact. Music continued to scream through the speakers, making his ears ache. Once he’d driven far enough from his penthouse, he slowed the car, his pale fingers reaching for the volume controls and twisting them until the music started to quiet down. His phone vibrated lightly from the inside of his pocket, he pulled it out, reading the message from Frost. He typed out a quick reply and tossed the object into the empty seat beside him. He ran his fingers through his green hair, regret washing over him.

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Out.”_

He didn’t know if he’d ever forget the way you looked. Hurt, broken. His response hadn’t helped either. He hated himself for that.

* * *

It’d been a few hours since he’d stormed out of the penthouse, it was close to the early morning now and the sun had started to rise. He walked through the door and fought the smile that tugged against the corner of his red lips. You were curled up on the couch that was up against the window, the one that would give you a good view of the streets below. A cup of presumably now-cold tea sat loosely cradled in your hands. Your head was resting against a cushion, hiding the view of your face from him.

He stepped softly towards the couch, taking in the sight of you. His eyes softened as he watched you draw small breaths. There were dark bags under your eyes, matching ones he usually had. His hand reached out towards your face but stopped just short of his fingertips caressing your cheek. His hesitation forced his hand back and he took the tea cup from you instead, placing it gently on the end table beside the couch. He looked around the darkened room, until he spotted the small blanket that he’d seen you using the night before. With careful consideration for your sleeping figure, he laid the blanket over you and lifted you from the couch.

Your mouth opened only slightly, a soft groan escaping through your lips as your head rested against his chest. He adjusted his hold on you, making sure that he wouldn’t drop you before he started for the bedroom you’d been staying in. When he reached the bedroom, his mission had been halted as he stared at the closed door through narrowed eyes. He glanced down at you and back to the door. His options were weighed out in his head, he could attempt to open the door and succeed, only to drop you. Or he could put you down so he could open the door, only to have you probably wake up.

A hand braced his shoulder and he nearly jumped at the contact. He turned his head, seeing Frost behind him. The henchman was wearing a knowing smirk as he took in the predicament his boss had gotten himself into. The Joker rolled his eyes, nodding towards the closed door, silently asking for his help. The henchman obliged, moving past them and opening the door for him, the smile never leaving his lips. The Joker sighed in annoyance, stepping sideways through the doorway to avoid bumping your sleeping body on anything.

Carefully, he placed you down into the plush blankets and sheets. It didn’t take long for your body to recognize the feeling of the bed under you as you rolled onto your side, curling up. He watched you for a moment, his body fighting back the urges you brought to his body. He pulled the blankets up from under you and covered you in them. As he turned to leave, he felt something grasp out for his hand. Stunned, he stopped and looked back slowly. Your little hand was holding onto his hand weakly, void of the energy you’d have if you’d been awake. A soft smile was laced across your lips as you whispered out, “Thank you.”

* * *

The room you awoke in was dark. Dark and quiet, all thanks to the black out curtains that covered the windows littering the walls of the room. Your eyes fluttered open and you couldn’t help but notice the absence of fatigue as you slowly drew yourself out from under the blankets. Most nights you would only fall asleep against your will, only to be awoken by the nightmares that still plagued you. But last night had been different and you didn’t even have the slightest clue as to why. For the first time since you’d come to stay here, you had a moment of clarity. You rose from the bed and pulled out the heavy curtains, allowing the light to flow in. You looked around the room, still in awe at the careful touch to each decoration accenting the rooms furnishings. There was anything you could of possibly need and you were grateful for it.

However, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were staying in a room that used to belong to someone who was important to the Joker. The way everything still held a feminine touch or placement, nothing seemed to be purposefully moved in any such way to reset the room to its original state. Even the clothing the closet still remained. You shook your head, chasing your thoughts away. Why did you even care? He was criminal, despite what he’d done for you, he was still a murderer and someone who took crime very seriously.

You made quick work of getting dressed and left the room, your stomach demanding some form of food. You padded along the hallway, trying to move quietly, without any understanding as to why. Once you reached the kitchen, you noticed how empty the penthouse felt. Even the Jokers signature purple coat was missing from where he’d had it hung up the night before. You shrugged, assuming that they must of went out somewhere. You worked on making yourself something to eat and had a nice quiet breakfast by yourself, sitting at the island with your eyes focused on the view of Gotham city through the large penthouse windows.

A familiar buzz came from the pocket of the sweater you wore, you’d nearly forgotten that you still had your phone to begin with. Pulling it out from the cotton pocket, you slid your finger across the screen, answering the call and bringing it up to your ear without a second thought. “Hello?” A smile played across your lips as your good mood remained.

_“(Y/n)?”_

* * *

When the Joker finally arrived home, he waltzed through the door as he always did. He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it towards the hook on the wall, not even caring as it hit the floor instead. Frost, who had been following behind him, stared at his boss with an irritated expression before he bent down and retrieved the coat so it could be hung up properly. The Joker stepped further into the room, before he saw you. You were sitting on the couch, your knees drawn up to your chest as you stared seemingly at nothing. He threw a look at Frost who still stood behind him in the entry way. Frost shrugged and the Joker found himself looking back at you.

By now, you’d noticed the Joker approaching you but still you couldn’t muster the energy to acknowledge him. Even when he stopped just a few feet from you. “What are you doing?” He asked, his tone harsher then he had intended it for it to be.

“He called me,” you suddenly admitted.

The Jokers blue eyes stared at you as it took a few seconds for him to process what you’d meant. “He?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “As in… _him_?”

You let your legs slip away from you as you leaned forward. You hands clasped together in between your legs as you closed your eyes for a moment before you raked a hand through your hair. “Yes, him.”

“What did he want?” He had stepped forward, seemingly pacing around the room before he stopped to once more look at you.

“He…” you paused, feeling your eyes already starting to moisten. “He wanted to know why I didn’t come home, when I would be coming home, and where I was.” The Jokers eyes turned dark, his hand coming up towards his mouth as he hissed something into it. “I hung up on him,” you told him before he could ask.

He nodded slowly, his mouth opening as he was about to ask you something. Instead, he took a sharp breath as your phone began to ring. Your eyes widened and the Joker noticed that it hadn’t been in fear, but clear anger. You stood, swiping the ringing phone off of the end table beside you. Without a second thought, you threw it against the wall, causing the screen to smash. When it continued to ring, you hurried over to it and started stomping on the damaged screen with the heel of your foot. Angry tears streamed down your face as you felt the glass shards cutting against your bare foot. But it wasn’t pain you’d felt, but relief and clarity in taking a stand against him.

The Joker took a double take at the sight of you, but did nothing until he watched your shoulders slump and you back away from the mess on the floor. He saw how you made the motion to step on your damaged foot, making you hiss out as the pain became noticeable now that the rage was clearing up. The Joker has suddenly appeared at your side, his hand grasping your upper arms to stop you from attempting any more movement. “Put your arms around my neck.”

You stared at him for a single moment, stray pieces of your hair now sticking to the wet streaks your tears had made. You nodded slowly before doing what he’d asked. He then lifted you into his arms, carrying you into the kitchen. He gently lowered you to sit on the counter, throwing a nod towards Frost to clean up the mess you’d created from your phone. You’d glanced towards the henchmen, feeling bad that he was having to clean up after you. Cold fingers then grasped your chin, gently forcing you to look towards it’s owner. You found yourself staring into those blue eyes of his, feeling yourself calming down. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

You nodded again, irritated at yourself for not verbally agreeing. He disappeared from the kitchen and returned with small box. He made quick work of removing the glass shards from your skin before bandaging it up. You kept quiet the whole time, simply watching him work.

“So what do you want to do?” He asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of you.

“What?” You asked, despite hearing his question.

He checked his handiwork before his eyes moved to meet your own. “What do you want to do about him?”

“I-I…” Your were at a loss for words. Did you even know what you wanted? You hated him from what he’d done to you, hated him for making it seem as though it hadn’t been a big deal. For him expecting you to come crawling back to him. He disgusted you.

The Joker knew that talking to you about it wasn’t going to bring you peace. The only thing he could for you was to help you. But in the business he was in, when someone wronged you, they paid with their life.

_“Do you want me to kill him?”_


End file.
